


Is It For Comfort?

by pondwaterbongwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Goshiki Tsutomu, Bottom Tendou Satori, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Protective Tendou Satori, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondwaterbongwater/pseuds/pondwaterbongwater
Summary: Goshiki walks in on something he shouldn’t be seeing, but that doesn’t stop Tendou from fawning over him like he usually does.I suck at summaries, cross posted on Wattpad.[[Read the tags]]
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 460





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honest to god I have no excuse for writing this.
> 
> English isn't my first language so sorry for spelling errors etc.

Goshiki had been having a bad way when he burst into Tendou and Ushijima’s room. He had scored poorly on his math quiz that afternoon and had messed up a bunch at practice, to which coach Washijo had scolded him. The day’s events left him feeling grumpy and upset. When things like this happened, or just when Goshiki was feeling especially needy, when he was feeling a little left out or down, he could always go to his favorite upperclassmen. They would sit together and watch movies or talk about volleyball or do homework, and more often than not, Tendou would take the first year up into his arms and squeeze him tight, offering comfort to Goshiki. Over time the three of them had grown quite affectionate. While Goshiki got head pats and shoulder rubs from Ushijima, Tendou would kiss his cheeks and coddle him, often brushing Goshiki’s bangs out of his eyes and praising the first year. Goshiki slammed the door open and instead of being met with Ushijima’s usual nod or Tendou’s wide grin, the aspiring ace was met with an entirely different sight.

Across the room, Ushijima was buried deep inside of Tendou, who was spread out on the bed beneath him. Tendou was on his back with his legs wrapped tight around Ushijima’s waist and arms lifted above his head. Goshiki’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, frozen in place as he stared at his entangled upperclassmen. Specifically, Goshiki noticed Tendou’s face. The middle blocker’s cheeks were flushed a gentle pink color and his pupils were wide. His eyes almost looked black. There was a grin on his face as he held onto Ushijima’s biceps while the brunette pounded into him. Tendou’s eyes darted over to the door, where Goshiki stood frozen. The redhead’s face softened when he saw his favorite underclassmen.

“It’s okay, Tsutomu baby, come here,” Tendou beckoned, smiling sweetly as he ushered the first year over.

Goshiki approached the bed carefully but moved as if in a trance, his eyes unable to look away from Tendou. Ushijima looked up from where he had been staring at Tendou’s stomach and turned to face Goshiki. Goshiki staggered back a little bit as Ushijima peered at him. The ace didn’t slow down his thrusts as he looked at Goshiki, who let out a little unprompted yelp. Tendou reached a hand up and cupped Ushijima’s face, grazing the spiker’s cheekbone with his thumb. Ushijima then turned his attention back to Tendou, who let out a whine as Ushijima’s cock brushed against his prostate. His eyes were hazy with lust for Ushijima but he turned his head to look at Goshiki, whose face was beyond pink.

“Did you have a bad day, Tsutomu?” Tendou askd. He had always been able to read Goshiki like a book and this instance was no exception. Goshiki nodded his head vigorously. He should have been looking away, down at the floor or over at the wall or something but he couldn’t stop himself from meeting Tendou’s eyes.

“I know you- ah!” Tendou gasped, interrupted by yet another one of Ushijima’s powerful thrusts. “I know you probably wanted to mmm, watch a movie or cuddle or something, ah!” Tendou’s eyes screwed shut for a moment before he could continue. “You can wait until Wakatoshi and I are done or you could come here.”

Tendou’s left arm extended out towards Goshiki like an offering and it took essentially no consideration before Goshiki was moving to crawl into bed with the couple. He didn’t know why he was doing it. It felt like his body was moving all on its own but at the same time, Goshiki desperately wanted the typical comfort that Tendou and Ushijima provided him. And so he slid in next to Tendou, curling his body against the redhead’s bare side.

Goshiki nuzzled his face into Tendou’s shoulder, which was a familiar position for him to take. Ushijima hovered over the both of them and Goshiki snuck a peek up to look at the older spiker’s face, who’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he stilled his movements. Tendou noticed this and pushed himself up just slightly onto one elbow so that he could look at Goshiki cuddled against him. He carded a gentle hand through Goshiki’s dark hair as he felt a sudden and strong urge to pull Goshiki in closer and so he did. Tendou guided Goshiki’s head away from his shoulder and over to his chest so that Goshiki’s cheek was pressed right over top of Tendou’s left pec. There wasn’t much padding there, but there was enough cushion for Goshiki to be comfortable.

Goshiki mewled as he felt Tendou’s hand guiding him, relishing in the familiar affection that the middle blocker provides. His eyes slipped closed as he felt his body relax. He shouldn’t have been relaxed though, he knew that. He just walked in on his favourite two upperclassmen having sex and he had been invited into their bed and was being cuddled like a baby rather than thrown out of the room like a pervert. Goshiki didn’t know why he did what he did next, it just happened.

He let out a little whimper as Tendou continued to pet his hair and Goshiki turned his face inwards against the older boy’s chest. Goshiki’s nose brushed across Tendou’s pebbled nipple, causing him to let out a gasp as he arched up against Ushijima. Goshiki nosed at Tendou’s chest for a few moments, pressing his face into the pale skin until his lips came to settle right over Tendou’s left nipple. Goshiki wanted to look up at Tendou, he wanted to watch Tendou nod and tell him that what he was doing was okay, but there was already something so instinctual about how Goshiki could feel himself acting, that it was like his body was running on autopilot. It had never happened before and yet Goshiki felt like taking Tendou’s nipple into his mouth was the most natural thing in the world. Goshiki felt a sense of relief wash over him as the stress of the day faded away, replaced only with Tendou and Ushijima’s comfort and combined warmth.

“Ahh,” Tendou hissed gently as he felt Goshiki’s teeth grazing against his sensitive skin. Goshiki sucked slowly, carefully bringing Tendou’s entire nipple into his mouth.

“Does that feel better?” Tendou gasped, running a protective hand through Goshiki’s bangs. He to was unfazed by the situation and gazed down at his underclassmen with warmth. There was a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he watched Goshiki mouth at him and he too felt like he was being guided by instinct. Goshiki’s eyes were still screwed shut and he felt like he couldn’t open them until it was over because if he did, then somehow everyone would know. So Goshiki settled for a slight nod with his nose pressed into Tendou’s bony chest.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Tendou whispered, turning his head slightly to place a kiss against Goshiki’s temple.

“You can move again, Wakatoshi,” Tendou encouraged, arching his back up high off the mattress in an effort to press himself flush against Ushijima’s torso.

The ace had been so still and quiet that Goshiki had almost forgotten him about him hovering above himself and Tendou. Ushijima groaned low in his throat before he slowly started to fuck into Tendou once again. Tendou wrapped a lithe arm around Ushijima’s neck but used his other one to pull Goshiki close. His arm rested across Goshiki’s back, keeping the first year flush to him as he sucked gently at Tendou’s chest. Goshiki’s head felt fuzzy and warm, suddenly dropping into a comfortable headspace as Tendou began to stroke his back lovingly. But at the same time, Tendou’s body had started to twitch. He moved slightly with every harsh thrust of Ushijima’s cock and his nipple pebbled hard and warm in Goshiki’s mouth.

“Tsutomu,” Tendou sighed. Goshiki looked up at Tendou with his wide eyes, glazed over slightly from the feeling of Tendou’s chest in his mouth. “There’s my baby,” Tendou smiled as he pushed Goshiki’s bangs out of his eyes. “Being so sweet for me. Do you like sucking on my chest, does it make you feel better?”

Goshiki moaned softly around Tendou’s nipple, almost whimpering at his comment. “Mommy,” Goshiki found himself mumbling without prompt. The title felt strange on his tongue but the way Tendou looked down at Goshiki with complete adoration made Goshiki feel so warm and loved and good.

“Yeah baby boy? Mommy’s got you. There we go. You can suck, sweetheart,” the redhead encouraged. It sent a tingle down Tendou’s spine as the word “mommy” slipped from his own lips. It was not something he had ever considered before, but he felt like the title was oddly fitting as he held Goshiki close.

Goshiki listened to Tendou. He began to suck steadily and in earnest at the third year’s chest rather than just mouthing at him. Tendou ran a hand through Goshiki’s hair, cooing at the younger boy sweetly between moans as Ushijima fucked into him. Ushijima grunted heavily above the two of them, not saying a word as he looked down at Goshiki gently curled against Tendou’s chest. Even though Goshiki was only a few inches shorter than them, he looked so small on Tendou’s chest. His soft, almost blissful expression made him appear vulnerable and that only caused Tendou to squeeze his arm tighter around the younger boy.

Ushijima looked down at the two of them, two of the people he cared about most in the world and considered how they looked at that moment. Goshiki looked tiny and needy, like he would cry if he got pulled away from Tendou. His arms were wrapped around Tendou’s torso as if he were a clingy octopus. For someone who was usually so upbeat and loud, Ushijima was surprised to see such a peaceful and at ease look on Goshiki’s face.

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou panted out. “Being so good to me and our baby, isn’t that right?”

Ushijima moaned his affirmation against Tendou’s skin as he dipped his head down and nosed at the hollow of his throat.

“S-so big inside me, Toshi,” Tendou gasped as Ushijima hit a particularly deep spot inside of him. If asked, he would swear that he could feel Ushijima all the way in his stomach. “Are you trying to give me another baby? I think the one we already have is perfect,” he giggled teasingly, batting his eyelashes up at Ushijima.

Goshiki keened at the comment, a warm comforting feeling settling in his chest at the insinuation that he was Tendou and Ushijima’s. _Their baby._

“Isn’t that right, Tsutomu? You’re our baby boy, mine and Wakatoshi’s?” Tendou cooed, turning his head to look at Goshiki.

Goshiki pulled off of Tendou’s nipple for just a second to respond, “I’m your baby,” he breathed out quietly. The answer rolled off his tongue thoughtlessly.

“You make Satori very happy,” Ushijima divulged, dipping his head slightly to nuzzle Goshiki’s cheek for just a moment. Goshiki found himself nuzzling back, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of that coupled with Tendou’s arm around him. Goshiki pulled off of Tendou’s chest and turned into Ushijima, who just rested their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back. It felt like a highly intimate and affectionate gesture.

Ushijima straightened his back, his torso now at a ninety degree angle to Tendou’s who was laid out flat on the mattress. This way Ushijima got a full view of his boyfriend and their kouhai like this. Tendou looked beautiful, a pink flush staining his skin from the tops of his ears all the way down to his chest. Goshiki was curled around Tendou on his side. One of Tendou’s arms was wrapped securely around Goshiki’s upper back and Goshiki had one arm bent between them while the other was wrapped around Tendou’s waist. His face was pressed against Tendou’s chest even though his mouth wasn’t currently occupied. His lips were shiny with spit and his eyes were hazy. He let out little whimpers until suddenly Tendou’s hand was at the back of his head, guiding Goshiki’s mouth back to his nipple.

Ushijima came to a conclusion as he watched his boyfriend coddle their underclassman. “You look beautiful, Satori, with a baby on your chest,” the ace admitted.

“Our baby,” Tendou hummed as he pet Goshiki’s hair.

Goshiki’s eyes were closed but not screwed shut. Instead, there was a relaxed and content look on his face as if he were about to fall asleep at any moment. A little bit of drool dribbled past his mouth, leaking out around Tendou’s nipple. Goshiki sucked gently and patiently, completely blissed out at the feeling of Tendou’s chest in his mouth combined with being sandwiched between his two favourite upperclassmen. It made him feel small and little to be between the two of them, and the way that Tendou kept his arm around Goshiki’s shoulders was incredibly comforting. He could feel the warmth of their bare skin against his even through his clothes and he felt safe as he suckled at Tendou gently.

Ushijima dipped his head down to nose at Tendou’s sternum before pressing a few soft kisses across the pale expanse of his chest and Tendou slid his hand that was preoccupied with holding Goshiki, through Ushijima’s brown hair. It was then Goshiki looked down the length of Tendou’s torso to where his senpai’s were connected. He noticed, for the first time, just how large Ushijima really was. So large in fact that Tendou’s stomach was distended slightly from its sheer size.

“M-mommy,” Goshiki whimpered, pulling off of Tendou’s chest and pushing himself up on one elbow to get a better view.

“Oh baby,” Tendou cooed, reaching out to touch Goshiki’s cheek tenderly. “Do you like watching Mommy get fucked? Do you like seeing Daddy taking care of me?”

Ushijima groaned low in his throat at the new title that Tendou had given him. On Tendou’s chest, Goshiki whined, quiet but full of need. He nodded his head as he nuzzled against Tendou’s touch. The redhead smiled down at him and gently guided Goshiki’s cheek until he was looking up at Ushijima. At his _Daddy_.

“U-Ushijima,” Goshiki breathed out shakily. The ace was looking down at him with an unwavering gaze that was almost steely.

“Look up at Satori,” Ushijima instructed Goshiki with a firm tone.

Tendou offered a lopsided smile as Goshiki turned his attention to the redhead, “H-hi there, baby,” he stuttered.

“Answer his question,” Ushijima directed as he nosed at the side of Goshiki’s face. He rubbed a possessive hand across the back of Goshiki’s neck and dug his fingers in just a little bit, almost like he was scruffing the younger boy.

“Y-yes.” Goshiki nodded, screwing his eyes shut. A gentle hand came to tilt his chin up, guiding him to look up at Tendou’s face and his eyelashes blinked open. Ushijima wanted him to look at Tendou and answer his question.

“I-I like watching Daddy make Mommy feel good. I like being between you. Feels nice,” Goshiki confessed.

“Good, Tsutomu,” Ushijima complimented with a slight, yet reaffirming smile.

Tendou beamed up at Ushijima and felt the warm sensation of pride growing in his chest. He looked back and forth between Ushijima and Goshiki, the two boys he cared about the most, his boys. He loved them. He squeezed Goshiki tight and leaned in to press a kiss against the younger boy’s temple. He then pulled Ushijima down into a kiss that isn’t so innocent. Goshiki watched from mere inches away as Ushijima and Tendou kissed, small grunts escaping their mouths as their tongues slid against one another.

Goshiki liked it. There was something about watching Ushijima make Tendou feel good that stoked a fire in his belly. It made him feel settled in a way that Goshiki couldn’t quite place. He felt safe between them too, shielded and tucked away like nothing can hurt him. That was how he always felt around the two older boys, but it was amplified even more so now.

Tendou’s hand rubbed against Goshiki’s upper back, sliding between his shoulder blades in a reassuring gesture while he continued to kiss Ushijima. The couple kissed slowly, licking into each other's mouths and biting at one another’s bottom lips gently. Goshiki peaked up at them through his bangs, contently watching as his senpais made one another feel good. Ushijima fucked into Tendou with an even steady pace that was slower than when Goshiki first walked in. It still felt good and Tendou was writhing on Ushijima’s cock, but the spiker didn’t thrust so quickly as to disturb Goshiki between them. Ushijima and Tendou moaned into each other’s mouths as they continued to kiss, slow and sensually. Goshiki watched them through half-lidded eyes. He felt so warm and sleepy that it was hard to keep his eyes open.

“C’mon, Wakatoshi,” Tendou panted. “Pick up the pace, we wouldn’t want Tsutomu getting all fussy,” the middle blocker mused.

Ushijima only grunted in response but increased his speed anyways and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small dorm room. Tendou’s body jerked and rocked back harder with each of Ushijima’s thrusts and small cries spilled from his lips. Tendou’s arm wrapped even tighter around Goshiki, keeping his baby pressed close against his chest as Ushijima pounded him. Ushijima had one hand planted flat on the mattress by Tendou’s head and brought the other to rest across Goshiki’s back next to Tendou’s. Goshiki began to let out happy noises, chirping quietly around Tendou’s now swollen nipple. He sucked a little harder as if he expected something to come out. Nothing did, of course, but Goshiki still licked and sucked at Tendou with intent. Tendou turned his head and pressed a smattering of gentle kisses against Goshiki’s face, covering his forehead, nose, and cheeks. The first year had to stifle a bit of a giggle, it was a very nice feeling after all.

Once Goshiki’s face had been thoroughly kissed, Tendou pulled his arm away for a moment so that he could sling them both around Ushijima’s neck. The two third years kissed roughly as Ushijima fucked into Tendou harshly, the redhead’s stomach distending slightly with every thrust. Goshiki scooted back just a few inches and watched intently, his eyes focused on Tendou more than anything and watching his face as Ushijima made him feel good. But it was not long before Goshiki felt a little left out, even though he was still pressed flush against Tendou’s side.

He let out a trill, whining needily for attention, for comfort, for Tendou. In an instant, there was a pair of long arms wrapping around him as Tendou began to coo at and shush his kouhai. He pet his hair affectionately as Tendou pulled Goshiki to his chest once more. Goshiki nosed at Tendou’s chest for a moment before latching onto his nipple and immediately settling down. He sucked gently, letting his eyes slide closed as Tendou cradled his head.

“Such a good baby,” Tendou complimented. “So precious and sweet.” The redhead brushed Goshiki’s bangs out of his eyes and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “You’ll be such a good ace one day, making me and Wakatoshi proud, making your mommy and daddy proud.”

“Mommy,” Goshiki whimpered again. His hips rocked slightly as he pressed his face into Tendou’s shoulder.

“Mommy’s got you, little one,” Tendou cooed maternally, his words a little breathy as Ushijima continued to push the air out of his lungs.

Goshiki lifted his face and looked into Tendou’s eyes, warm and accepting. Goshiki’s mouth found Tendou’s nipple once again and he sucked gently, letting himself lean into the blissful feeling of being pressed between his two teammates. Tendou’s body shifted back and forth as Ushijima fucked into him with quick and powerful thrusts but this hardly disturbed Goshiki as he nursed. If anything, it almost felt akin to being rocked to sleep. There was a warmth between Goshiki’s legs that he was only vaguely aware of. He was hard against Tendou’s side but didn't rock his hips. Tendou could feel Goshiki’s boner pressed against his side but made no move to further stimulate the younger boy. Goshiki wasn’t looking for that attention anyways, all he cared about was how safe and loved he felt pressed against Tendou’s chest.

The constantly stimulation of his chest and the sensation of Ushijima fucking him at a punishing pace soon had Tendou teetering on the edge. His cock twitched against his stomach and he reached down to wrap a hand around himself while keeping his other arm wrapped around Goshiki. Ushijima wrapped his hands around Tendou’s small waist and pulled him down onto his cock as he too chased his orgasm, burying his face into the side of Tendou’s pale neck. The ace groaned low as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend who was withering beneath him as he stroked his own cock. Goshiki watched Tendou’s face as he stroked himself and Tendou watched Goshiki watch him. Their eyes locked just as the redhead’s mouth fell open in a moan. Goshiki watched as Tendou’s face contorted in pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his body convulsing involuntarily.

“Baby,” Tendou breathed as cum splattered across his lithe torso. Part of Goshiki wanted to look down but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Tendou’s face and those deep eyes that looked at Goshiki with so much adoration and love.

Ushijima followed a few thrusts later, pressing deep inside of Tendou as he spilled his load into the condom. His final thrust was so hard that Goshiki’s mouth fell away from Tendou’s chest, his lips parted and shiny. The three boys laid there for a couple of moments, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Goshiki hadn’t cum and was still only vaguely aware of the fact that he was hard, but he felt a rush just from watching Ushijima and Tendou. Then suddenly there was another pair of hands on Goshiki’s skin and he let out a little yelp before realizing that it was just Ushijima.

Ushijima maneuvered Goshiki easily, guiding the younger boy to lay down between him and Tendou. At first, Goshiki orientated himself towards Tendou, sneaking his arms around the blocker’s waist. But then he pulled away, as if unsure of his actions. Goshiki felt himself tense for a second and then his body instantly fell limp as Ushijima ran a gentle hand up and down his side. The comforting, familial gesture makes Goshiki preen a little, stretching out at the touch like a sleepy cat would. Tendou gave a little giggle as Goshiki yawned. He rolled over until he was on his back, tummy face up and vulnerable. He settled like this, with his head on Tendou’s shoulder and a leg over Ushijima’s wait. Tendou turned on his side to face Goshiki and pressed a few more kisses to his face. Goshiki’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even, having fallen asleep from the gentle attention given to him by both Tendou and Ushijima.

“He’s so sweet, isn’t he?” Tendou murmured.

“Mhmm,” Ushijima hummed in affirmation as he too pressed a soft kiss against Goshiki’s temple.

Goshiki slept soundly that night, flanked by his upperclassmen, by Tendou and Ushijima, by his _Mommy and Daddy_ , and they can wait to talk about things in the morning.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Goshiki learns a few new ways to impress Tendou and Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow people wanted a part two so here it is. I hope you enjoy :)

When Goshiki woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was suck in a sharp but quiet gasp. The first year had woken up with his head on Ushijima’s sturdy shoulder, and the ace’s tan cock right in his line of sight. It was huge even though it was soft, just laying there in plain view for Goshiki to see. He didn’t remember undressing the night before, but somehow didn’t question it. In fact, it was almost comforting thinking of his body being handled so gently by his senpais that he was undressed without being woken up. Then memories from the night before flashed through Goshiki’s head and he had to bite back a whimper as he remembered how good the cock in front of him had made Tendou feel. Goshiki had never had sex before, but now he was all too interested. He had felt so good laying between his senpais and watching them, but he had also felt an intense curiosity as to what it must feel like. Goshiki bit his bottom lip as he continued to admire his mentor’s cock, drool pooling a little in his mouth. Before long, Goshiki felt a subtle movement behind him. 

“Tsutomu,” Tendou slurred, his voice syruppy with sleep. 

“Ah! I, um, I was,” Goshiki startled, feeling embarrassed for being caught ogling his mentor. 

“Shhh,” Tendou soothed as he pressed a kiss to the back of Goshiki’s neck. “Are you looking at Ushijima’s cock? I always want to suck on it when I wake up too,” the middle blocker explained with a grin. 

“I, I’ve never,” Goshiki started to explain. 

“Oh baby,” Tendou fawned. “You’re just so cute, Tsutomu. Were you saving yourself for us, hmm?” He mused as he wrapped his arms around Goshiki. Goshiki’s entire face and body went bright red at Tendou’s insinuation. 

“Do you want to touch?” Tendou asked slyly as he trailed his long fingers down his boyfriend’s toned torso. He grazed the tips of his fingers over Ushijima’s soft cock, looking at it almost fondly with half-lidded eyes. 

Goshiki lifted his hand hesitantly, hovering his palm in the air. Tendou grabbed Goshiki’s shaking hand with his own, and placed it atop Ushijima’s cock. Tendou pressed Goshiki’s hand down, pressing his own palm down onto Goshiki’s knuckles. Goshiki’s hand and entire arm went rigid at the warm feeling radiating off of the ace’s skin. 

“Wrap your hand around it, baby,” Tendou coaxed, pulling his hand away to trail over Ushijima’s defined abs. 

Goshiki’s hand began to carefully stroke up and down Ushijima’s soft cock. The skin was hot against Goshiki’s palm and the first year bit back small whimpers as he watched his own hand slowly pumping his mentor to full hardness. Tendou made encouraging hums and looked on with half-lidded eyes, a proud grin spread across his face. 

Eventually Ushijima’s eyes fluttered open, “Satori..” he groaned. Goshiki audibly gasped and instantly jerked to pull away, but Tendou put a steadying hand around Goshiki’s, keeping his kouhai’s grip in place around Ushijima’s cock. 

“No, Wakatoshi. It’s Tsutomu,” Tendou slurred, reaching out a hand and pushing Ushijima’s hair off of his forehead. 

“Mmm,” Ushijima hummed. 

He shifted himself so that he was propped up on his elbows with a nice view of Goshiki almost in his lap and then Tendou at the first year’s side. Ushijima’s eyes locked on where Goshiki’s hand was wrapped around him, with Tendou’s much paler hand on top. The redhead guided Goshiki’s hand to start moving again and Ushijima let out a quiet sigh at the sensation. Goshiki’s hands were slightly smaller than Tendou’s and his fingers weren’t as long, not to mention that his skin was warmer. It was clear that Goshiki’s movements were amateur as Ushijima could feel his grip shaking, but Tendou’s experienced hands coaxed the aspiring ace on. Goshiki stared down at Ushijima’s cock in his hand in awe. The older boy was fully hard now and a small bit of precum had gathered at the slit of his cock. The first year’s mouth hung open slightly as some drool dripped from his bottom lip, pupils wide and dark as he continued to stare. 

“You’re looking at Wakatoshi like you want him to fuck you. Is that what you want, baby? Do you want to know what Daddy’s big dick feels like? Come on, Tsutomu, you can tell me the truth,” Tendou explained as he stroked Goshiki’s cheeks affectionately. 

The first year’s eyes screwed shut as he nodded furiously, a small squeak escaping from his lips, “yes!” he responded without realizing the implications of his answer. 

Before Goshiki could process what was happening, Tendou had pulled his hand away from Ushijima and had situated Goshiki between Tendou’s legs with the younger’s back pressed against Tendou’s chest. Ushijima climbed out of the bunk bed and pulled his desk chair over, taking a seat by the head of the mattress as he watched Tendou position Goshiki. Tendou took a few moments to let Goshiki fidget and squirm, getting comfortable between his senpai’s long thin legs. 

Tendou’s hands ran all over Goshiki’s body, carefully sliding over Goshiki’s sides until Tendou’s hands came to spread the first year’s thighs apart. The middle blocker hooked his hands under Goshiki’s legs, maneuvering him to bend his knees and expose himself. One of Tendou’s hands came to hold Goshiki’s inner thigh while the other ghosted over Goshiki’s small but stiff cock. Goshiki shivered at the initial contact, quickly recalling the friction he had felt between his legs while he had rutted against Tendou’s side. Tendou’s long fingers wrapped around Goshiki loosely, and the third year gave Goshiki a few gentle pumps before snaking his fingers further down. 

“Gimme the lube, Wakatoshi,” Tendou said as his eyes slide sideways to meet his boyfriend’s. Wordlessly, Ushijima turned around and pulled a half used bottle from Tendou’s desk drawer. He then promptly poured a fair amount onto Tendou’s outstretched fingers. He brought his fingers down between Goshiki’s legs and carefully circled a single finger around his rim, causing Goshiki to whimper.

“Mommy!” Goshiki already looked like a wreck and he had hardly been touched, His cheeks turned red and his little cock was shiny with precum. Drool dribbled down the sides of his mouth and his lips were swollen from biting at them. 

“Shhh, baby,” Tendou eased as he began to press the tip of his pointer finger in. 

Goshiki’s head tipped back against Tendou’s collar as he gasped loudly at the intrusion. His hips canted and bucked as whimpers poured from his mouth until Tendou’s finger had sunk all the way down to the knuckle. Tendou pressed another finger in, stretching Goshiki out further. “Look at you, Tsutomu, being so good. Our perfect ace, our perfect baby,” Tendou cooed as he pressed gentle kisses into the back of Goshiki’s neck. Next to them, Ushijima continued to watch on. He grunted softly as he watched his boyfriend pleasure their kouhai. Ushijima sighed especially deeply whenever Goshiki’s eyes would wander over to him, as if desperately seeking approval from the ace. Ushijima leaned forward, pressing his elbows onto the bed so he could watch the other two closely. Tendou pumped his fingers in and out quickly, stretching Goshiki’s virgin hole out. Goshiki trashed a little bit, rocking and squealing between Tendou’s legs as Tendou worked him open. The first year rocked his hips down as his body spasmed, working himself further down onto the redhead’s thin digits. 

“Do you feel good, Goshiki?” Ushijima asked bluntly. 

“Ah, Ushijima-” Goshiki panted, his head rolling to the side so that he could attempt to make eye contact with his mentor. 

“Tsk tsk,” Tendou chastised. “You know how you’re supposed to address Wakatoshi now, don’t you?” 

“D-daddy,” Goshiki whined. “I feel good, it’s weird.” 

Ushijima leaned forward and slid a hand around the back of Tendou’s head, pulling the middle blocker into a kiss as Goshiki writhed there in Tendou’s lap. The redhead’s fingers continued to work in and out of Goshiki as he and Ushijima kissed for a few moments. 

“Daddy, daddy,” Goshiki whined again, his pitch was high and needy. 

Tendou pulled away from the kiss with a deep breath in. “Does our little prince want something?” he asked, wrapping his free arm around Goshiki’s torso and snuggling him close. Goshiki just trembled against Tendou’s chest and looked up at his two senpai’s with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Please,” Goshiki croaked out. 

“So good Tsutomu, asking so nicely,” Tendou praised as he scissors his fingers apart inside of the younger boy. Tendou then patted the mattress next to him, signalling for Ushijima to join him and Goshiki back on the bed. Ushijima positioned himself on his knees between Goshiki’s spread legs. He ducked his head down slightly to watch where Tendou’s fingers were stretching their kouhai out expertly. 

“Spread your legs,” Ushijima said as he scooted forward and ran his large hands over Goshiki’s trembling legs. Goshiki did as he was told without question, and his legs fell even further apart. 

“Daddy’s going to make you feel so good, baby,” Tendou cooed as he pulled his fingers out of Goshiki’s puffy hole. 

Goshiki could only whimper as he felt the hot sensation of Ushijima’s cock rubbing against him. The tip of Ushijima’s dick teased at Goshiki’s sensitive skin while Tendou peppered his shoulders and the back of his neck with reassuring kisses and soft hums. The gentle affection left Goshiki feeling safe and relaxed even though he knew what was about to happen. The prospect of being fucked, especially for the first time, and by Ushijima, had Goshiki’s head spinning. Nonetheless, the first year felt safe wrapped up in Tendou’s arms. Tendou’s fingers had felt so good, a little weird, but Goshiki had enjoyed the sensation. And he had seen the night before just how good Ushijima could make Tendou feel, and Goshiki wanted to know what that felt like. 

Ushijima pushed his cock into Goshiki slowly, and a few small tears rolled down the first year’s cheeks. He bit his lip and whimpered, turning his face slightly so that he could press his face into Tendou’s neck. Goshiki whined quietly against Tendou’s skin as Ushijima continued to push in until he had bottomed out. Goshiki felt so full it was like Ushijima’s large cock was splitting him in two. His body twitched and jerked at the unfamiliar intrusion and he could feel his body clenching around the older boy. Tendou reached a hand down and circled a finger around Ushijima’s cock where he had stretched Goshiki out, causing Goshiki to tremble. 

Tendou then grinned widely, “Doesn’t our baby feel so good, Wakatoshi? He’s being so brave and taking you so well. Isn’t that right, little one?” 

“He’s so tight,” Ushijima grunted as he began to work his large cock in and out of Goshiki slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger boy. 

“M-mommy,” Goshiki whined. His eyes slid closed as it was starting to get too much. 

“Yeah? You’re being so good for us, Tsutomu. Our sweet baby boy, so precious,” Tendou praised as he kissed Goshiki’s temple reassuringly. 

Tendou snaked his other hand down Goshiki’s torso and pushed his legs even further apart. He leaned forward, looking over Goshiki’s shoulder as he watched his boyfriend’s dick slide in and out of their kouhai’s hole. 

“Does daddy’s cock feel good inside of you, Tsutomu? Can you tell how much he loves you?” Tendou asked as he rubbed at Goshiki’s thigh with one hand and continued to stimulate his rim with the other. 

“Daddy feels so good,” Goshiki groaned, tilting his head back against the redhead’s chest. Goshiki leaned back against Tendou and the middle blocker’s arms came to wrap protectively around the first year’s waist as he held Goshiki up against his chest. Goshiki allowed himself to sink into the feeling of Tendou’s familiar embrace and he let out a happy sigh as he felt the older boy’s fingers rubbing circles into his skin. 

“You’re being so good for us, Tsutomu. Sweet boy,” Tendou praised as he pet Goshiki’s hair gently. Goshiki bit his bottom lip and screwed his eyes shut as he let out a loud whimper. Tendou could sense the tenseness in the younger boy’s body, prompting the redhead to run a comforting hand up and down Goshiki’s side and press a quick kiss to his temple. 

“Look at Wakatoshi, baby. Isn’t he handsome? No wonder you’re so pretty, Tsutomu, you take after your daddy.” 

“You are doing very well,” Ushijima praised. 

Goshiki’s bottom lip trembled, “D-daddy?” he asked. 

“Yes, Tsutomu?” Ushijima responded calmly. Goshiki’s eyes were wide and hazy as he looked up at his senpai, who miraculously seemed so calm as he continued to fuck in and out of the smaller boy. Goshiki felt like he was being torn in two. His whole body ached and burned but it felt so good, he felt so held. 

“Come on little one, use your words,” Tendou coaxed with a grin as he ran a comforting hand up and down Goshiki’s upper arm. 

“A lot- feels a lot. Like I’m gonna wet myself,” Goshiki whimpered, tears threatening to come from his eyes. It was all so stimulating that he was overwhelmed. 

“No, I think you’re going to cum,” Tendou corrected. “Does your stomach feel all in knots?” 

Goshiki nodded his head furiously. 

“Mmm, daddy just feels so good inside you that you’re going to cum, baby. It feels different than when you just touch yourself,” the middle blocker explained as he pressed reassuring kisses across Goshiki’s shoulders. 

“Come on, Tsutomu. Be a good boy for your mommy and daddy and cum. Cum for us,” Tendou purred into Goshiki’s ear. 

“M-mommy, Mommy!” Goshiki shuttered, his orgasm racking through him hard as his back arched and his eyes rolled back. 

“I’ve got you baby,” Tendou whispered as he watched Goshiki cum all over himself, making a mess of his stomach. 

Ushijima slowed his thrusts to a stop, not wanting to possibly overstimulate Goshiki so much as to hurt him accidently. He panted over top of Goshiki and looked on with a dark gaze as he watched Tendou comfort the shaking first year. Goshiki continued to twitch for a few more moments as Tendou shushed him, calming the younger boy down with gentle and affectionate touches. Ushijima pulled away from the two and moved to settle on his back, propped up against the pillows. The ace was fully expecting the three of them to be done and for Tendou to curl himself and Goshiki against Ushijima’s side as Tendou often did after he and Ushijima had sex. But that wasn’t what happened. 

Hazily, Goshiki lifted his head from where it was resting on Tendou’s chest. His bottom lip stuck out poutily and his eyes were glassy with tears. The aspiring ace looked fucked out and wrecked, but still as needy as ever even though he had just cum. Goshiki’s eagerness to please clearly was infused into every aspect of his life. He whined, high and desperate as he stared down at Ushijima’s still hard cock. 

“Daddy,” Goshiki slurred, unexpectedly slipping down Ushijima’s torso and settling between the wing spiker’s legs. 

“Go on, baby,” Tendou encouraged, cuddling up to Ushijima and watching on as Goshiki began to mouth at the older boy’s dick. 

Goshiki’s soft pink lips wrapped themselves loosely around the head of Ushijima’s large cock. His eyes slid closed and a look of pure contentment and relaxation swept across his face as his eyes slid closed and he hummed happily around his senpai. Goshiki began to suckle gently at the head of Ushijima’s cock, giving careful kitten licks to the slit and drooling a little sloppily. 

“There you go, relax. Mhmm just like that. Let your eyes slide closed, I know you must be so tired after being so good for us, baby. Suck daddy’s cock just like that,” Tendou encouraged and he ran a comforting hand up and down Goshiki’s spine. 

Goshiki bobbed his head up and down slowly, lazily. He simply enjoyed the feeling of having something in his mouth to suck on and Ushijima’s thick cock felt nice and heavy on his tongue. The first year’s body went slack and limp as he continued to suck off his senior, comforted by the repetitive, soothing action. Along with that, Tendou was stroking Goshiki’s hair and shoulders, making quiet cooing noises of encouragement as Goshiki became more and more relaxed. 

The first year’s eyes began to droop as he continued to bob up and down Ushijima’s cock slowly. He hummed sleepily around Ushijima, feeling exhausted but still wanting to make the older boy feel good. Ushijima reached down and caressed Goshiki’s face encouragingly, feeling himself through Goshiki’s cheek. Tendou smiled at his boyfriend’s affectionate gesture towards their kouhai. 

“Are you gonna fall asleep little one, sucking on daddy’s cock like that?” Tendou asked as he leaned down and whispered into Goshiki’s ear. Goshiki pulled off of Ushijima’s cock, breathing heavily. His lips were swollen and shiny with spit. 

“Want mommy,” Goshiki panted out. Saliva dribbled down his chin and his cheeks were flushed a dark red. His eyes were even hazy as he looked up at Tendou and Ushijima desperately, like he was afraid of missing out. 

“Okay baby,” Tendou smiled. “Whatever you want, you did so well.” Tendou opened his arms to which Goshiki immediately crawled into. 

Goshiki curled himself against Tendou’s side and immediately began to mouth at the redhead's chest. In no time, Goshiki was contently sucking on one of Tendou’s nipples as Tendou continued to play with his hair and rubbed his back. Goshiki sucked rhythmically but gently, relaxing even more against Tendou. The redhead just cradled Goshiki tightly, holding the back of his head as Goshiki essentially nursed from him. Ushijima watched on with dark eyes, his gaze narrowed in on the subtle movement of Goshiki’s lips around Tendou’s rosy nipple. Unconsciously, one of his own hands slipped down his torso and he began to stroke himself slowly to the display before him. 

Tendou’s free hand moved down to touch Goshiki as well, but with no real intentions. The middle blocker just simply trailed his fingers over Goshiki’s sensitive, spent cock as the first year continued to suck at him. The action caused Goshiki’s slack body to tremble, seeming to prolong the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Small whimpers from the overstimulation slipped from his lips, buzzing pleasurably into Tendou’s pale skin. Tendou spread some of Goshiki’s cum across the head of his cock with the pad of his thumb, listening intently to the cries his underclassman made. But Tendou was pulled from his moment of admiration at the familiar sound of Ushijima’s voice. 

“Satori,” Ushijima gritted out. Tendou could tell that the ace was getting close because of the tone of urgency in his voice. 

Tendou licked his teeth and clicked his tongue and said, “are you getting off on watching me take care of our baby, Wakatoshi-kun? Do you like seeing me be a good mommy?” Tendou and Ushijima exchanged heated glances while Goshiki continued to suck at Tendou’s chest, seemingly entirely unaware. The first year had slipped so deep into his headspace that all he could focus on was the sensation of Tendou’s body against him and the feeling of Tendou’s nipple in his mouth. 

“Yes,” Ushijima grunts. “You take such good care of him.” 

“Mmm, I know,” Tendou hummed as he stroked Goshiki’s hair, looking down at the boy in his lap lovingly. 

Ushijima groaned low in this throat as he stroked himself faster, efficiently working his fist over his cock and fucking hard up into his hand. Watching the way Goshiki clung to Tendou like the middle blocker was his mother stirred the contents of Ushijima’s lower belly as his orgasm approached. Ushijima had never considered his boyfriend in that light before the previous evening, but it was obvious to the brunette that something about the motherly role Tendou took on was appealing. Ushijima watched Goshiki curl into Tendou, snuggling against the redhead’s pale body as he sought out the comfort that only Tendou could give him. It only took a few more strokes before Ushijima’s warm cum splattered across Tendou’s chest, with a few drops even managing to land on Goshiki’s left cheek. Goshiki’s eyes flew open at the sensation and he squealed excitedly around Tendou’s nipple. 

Goshiki switched sides immediately without being asked, taking Tendou’s cum covered nipple into his mouth. He hummed happily as he lapped up Ushijima’s cum from Tendou’s skin like it was milk. Tendou moaned softly as the younger boy continued to lick and suck at his sensitive chest. Tendou threaded his long fingers through Goshiki’s now ruffled hair, tugging at it just slightly. His other arm came to wrap around Goshiki, pulling him close against Tendou’s torso. Ushijima watched on protectively, his eyes locked on where Goshiki’s mouth was connected to Tendou’s chest. The third year ran a protective hand up and down Goshiki’s back, smoothing the younger boy even further. Goshiki was limp and boneless against Tendou, fully letting himself be held. 

“Thank you for cleaning me up, little one,” Tendou cooed. 

“I wanna make mommy feel good too,” Goshiki pouted, pulling away to look up at his senpai. 

Tendou smiled softly, “You’ve already made me feel so good, baby.”

“I- I want to touch you,” Goshiki stuttered, his cheeks flushed a dark pink. He glanced down experimentally, spotting Tendou’s hard cock pressed between the two of them, he hadn’t cum yet. 

“Wrap your hand around Satori,” Ushijima instructed firmly, interjecting between the two. Goshiki nodded, knowing more so what to expect this time around. He reached his hand out and closed his fingers loosely around the base of Tendou’s thin cock. 

“Yes, like that. I’ll put my hand over yours and show you what to do. Follow my lead, Tsutomu,” Ushijima explained. The ace wrapped his hand around Goshiki’s, squeezing his fingers tighter around Tendou before pulling away. 

Goshiki’s hand began to stroke Tendou slowly. His movements were clumsy but that didn’t stop Tendou from bucking up into the younger boy’s fist. Goshiki watched Tendou with glassy eyes and an open mouth. He was transfixed on Tendou’s face and chest, both pink and reactive to Goshiki’s actions. Goshiki couldn’t resist and once he had gotten a feel for the pace, he reattached his mouth to the middle blocker’s chest. 

“Feels so good, Tsutomu,” Tendou panted as his eyes rolled back slightly. 

“Y-yeah, Mommy?” Goshiki asked, clearly poking around for praise from his favorite person. 

“Mmm, yes baby. You’re doing such a good job, so perfect for me, Tsutomu. Being such a good boy for your Mommy,” Tendou answered, fully giving Goshiki what he wanted. The first year basked in the praise, smiling wide and letting a happy noise escape his lips. Tendou watched the younger boy lovingly, admiring the flush of his cheeks and how sticky his thighs were with lube. Goshiki was such a good little thing. 

Tendou reached out and cupped Goshiki’s face, turning his cheek so that he could look Tendou in the eyes. The redhead egged Goshiki on, “When you’re older I’ll have Daddy teach you how to fuck me. Would you like that baby boy?” He asked, voice low and soft. 

“Yes Mommy,” Goshiki moaned, his tone already sounding a little too needy for someone who had just been thoroughly fucked. 

“Don’t get too excited just yet, you’re still too little, Tsutomu. Mommy’s sweet little baby,” Tendou praised as he slipped a few fingers underneath Goshiki’s chin. Tendou tilted the first year’s face up and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“Mamaaa,” Goshiki whimpered against Tendou’s lips. 

Tendou held Goshiki’s face gently, “that’s right baby,” he breathed. “Come on, Tsutomu. Make Mommy cum, I’m so close.” 

“Make Satori cum,” Ushijima emphasized, his tone authoritative and commanding. 

Goshiki nodded his head, determined to make Tendou feel good especially since not only did he want to please Tendou, but Ushijima now too. Goshiki moved his hand faster and looked up at Tendou, watching the redhead’s face as his mouth fell open with a moan. Tendou’s hips twitched and bucked into Goshiki’s hand as he reached out desperately for Ushijima. Tendou pulled his boyfriend into another deep kiss, moaning into the brunette’s mouth as Goshiki tipped him over the edge. Tendou came with a loud groan, spilling over Goshiki’s small fist. Ushijima and Tendou parted then, the two of them panting heavily. 

Goshiki beamed up at Tendou, eyes wide and fluttery as Tendou comforted him maternally. Tendou pressed another kiss into Goshiki’s skin, this time right between his eyebrows. The redhead then slipped his willowy fingers through Goshiki’s bowlcut and guided the younger boy’s head over his chest. Goshiki’s mouth moved to suck at Tendou’s nipple yet again as if he was acting on instinct. Tendou hummed contently as Goshiki nursed at his chest and curled up against his torso just like a baby. The trio laid together in silence for a while, wrapped up in one another as Tendou fawned over Goshiki and Ushijima held them both. 

“Do you like this, Tsutomu? Do you see Wakatoshi and I like your Daddy and Mommy?” Tendou asked as he cuddled Goshiki close. 

“I-, I, um, I guess…” Goshiki stuttered, hiding his face in the familiar crook of Tendou’s neck. 

“You’re very good,” Ushijima chimed in, praising his protege. 

“Thank you, Da- uh, Ushijima,” Goshiki fumbled. His cheeks burned brighter, if even possible. 

“Oh Tsutomu, you can just say Daddy. Isn’t that right, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked. Ushijima nodded his affirmation at a nervous Goshiki. 

The first year shifted between the older boys, “I’ve always, um, I’ve always wanted-” 

“Shh,” Tendou cut Goshiki off and kissed his cheek. “We’ll take care of you, Tsutomu. Like you’re our own. Are you my baby?” 

“Yeah,” Goshiki slurred. “I’m Mommy’s baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing a second chapter and thought this would be a oneshot, but here we are. Would you guys like to see more or something else? I'm still pretty new to fic writing so I am open to suggestions.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki gets rewarded for playing well in a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, another chapter in! I think I will probably end it here, but that depends on what you all want. Would you like another chapter, a sequel, or something else? I'm also open to writing BTS or My Hero Academia, so let me know what you would like to see.

To an outsider, the relationship dynamic between Tendou, Goshiki, and Ushijima, didn’t appear to change at all after everything. It was only behind closed doors that Goshiki let himself slip, to call Tendou _Mommy_ , and Ushijima _Daddy_. Goshiki felt so much pressure on him day to day, to be the best in order to fill Ushijima’s shoes of being the ace of Shiratorizawa. The pressure to perform on the court as well as the regular stress of keeping up with his school work often left Goshiki restless for their private times behind closed doors.

Sometimes the three boys don’t do anything sexual, instead opting to lay in a cuddly puppy pile. Usually when this happened, Tendou and Goshiki would lay on top of Ushijima or snuggle against his sides. Tendou would play with Goshiki’s hair and kiss his forehead and offer sweet praises, followed by Ushijima’s acknowledging grunts and the occasional comment. Goshiki felt so safe around his two senpai, a feeling that had only grown since that fateful day when he had walked in on the couple and Tendou had pulled Goshiki into his arms.

Tendou had meant it when he said that he and Ushijima would care for Goshiki like he was their own. The three of them essentially began to function as a small family unit, with Goshiki sleeping in his senpai’s room more often than his own. The third years would fuss over Goshiki, making sure he ate and slept enough and that he was doing his homework. The couple kissed and coddled the first year, Tendou especially. He would brush Goshiki’s hair and tie his tie for him, and sneak him snacks between classes. Tendou couldn’t help it, Goshiki invoked unfamiliar intense motherly feelings in him that made him want to scoop up the first year and fawn over him whenever he saw the younger boy.

Over the few weeks that had passed since then, the three had spent much of their time with Goshiki cuddled against Tendou’s side as Ushijima fucked him, or Goshiki sitting in Ushijima’s lap as Tendou fingered him, or Goshiki sleepily sucking on Ushijima’s cock like some kind of pacifier. Ushijima and Tendou had also quickly picked up on Goshiki’s oral fixation as he always wanted something in his mouth, whether that be Ushijima’s cock or Tendou’s chest. In class, Goshiki would frequently chew on the ends of his pens or gum or candy in an attempt to tide him over until he could slip into Ushijima and Tendou’s dorm room.

Goshiki’s favorite way for his mouth to be filled was definitely sucking on Tendou’s chest. The redhead could pull off his shirt and snuggle the first year close, holding the back of his head and stroking his hair and face while he whispered words of affirmation. The gesture would make Goshiki feel so small and warm and safe, just like he was Tendou’s baby. While the two of them were curled up like that, Ushijima would either watch over them protectively as he worked, or sometimes he would join them. Often it would start with Ushijima rubbing Goshiki’s back and giving Tendou slow kisses, until he couldn’t stand the sight anymore and his cock would stand at full attention in his shorts.

To Ushijima, there was something so erotic about watching Goshiki essentially nurse from Tendou. It lit a fire in his stomach that always shot right down between his legs. Sometimes Goshiki would wrap his small hand around Ushijima’s large cock and stroke him off, and other times Ushijima would get himself off and cum across Tendou’s chest and Goshiki’s face. Tendou would gently clean Ushijima’s cum from Goshiki’s face, swiping the semen into the first year’s mouth with his thumb. Goshiki would smile around Tendou’s cum-covered fingers and beam happily as he lapped up the rest of Ushijima’s cum from the middle blocker’s chest.

When they weren’t attending to school work or volleyball duties, Goshiki was constantly hanging off of his senpais, seeking their attention and praise at every opportunity. In fact, the reward of attention had Goshiki performing better in the recent weeks following the relationship development between the three. Goshiki wanted to be praised and kissed and coddled, and so his grades went up and he even played better, all for the sake of making his Mommy and Daddy proud of him.

Coach Washijo had set up a practice game with another school and while it was certainly not an easy win, Goshiki performed outstandingly. He scored two-thirds the amount of points that Ushijima did, a much higher percentage than any of his other teammates. He even tried spiking with his left hand. Miraculously, it made it in, but it was really just a matter of luck. Washijo chewed him out for it after the game, but Tendou and Ushijima shared knowing secret smiles when it happens. Goshiki was just too cute when he was so eager to please his senpais.

After the game Tendou bounded over to the first year, followed by Ushijima behind him. “You did so good today, Tsutomu!” Tendou cooed as he reached out and squished Goshiki’s face in his hand. The first year blushed violently, his cheeks a fiery red from the compliment.

“Mm, you played very well today,” Ushijima added with a nod. Goshiki somehow managed to beam even more as he soaked up the praise gratefully.

“I think you deserve a treat later for how good you played, baby. What do you think, Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked with a sly smile. Goshiki’s eyes went wide at the redhead’s proposal. His mind was already starting to buzz with ideas of what his possible treat may be.

Tendou leaned in close, his lips right by Goshiki’s ear. The first year shivers when he feels the warm heat of Tendou’s breath on his neck. “I thought maybe… you could fuck Mommy,” Tendou whispered. “Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes!” Goshiki gasped. “Yes, yes, Mommy, _please!_ ” The affectionate title slips from his mouth unknowingly and he frantically looks around to see if anyone may have heard him. Thankfully there are no eyes on the trio and Goshiki breathes a quiet sigh of relief, for now.

“Okay, little one. You’ve earned it, being so good for Mommy and Daddy today. As long as that’s okay with Wakatoshi, of course,” Tendou grinned.

Ushijima nodded, “He’s earned it.”

“Now go help clean up and shower, then meet us in our room,” Tendou instructed, sending Goshiki off with an affectionate shoulder squeeze. The first year nodded furiously, cheeks still burning bright red as he turned on his heels and quickly helped the rest of his teammates clean up the gym.

The three of them went about their typical post-game business like nothing was afoot, the only clue being the seemingly permanent blush that stained Goshiki’s face. The first year had never showered so fast in his life. As soon as Coach Washijo had given the team the clear to leave the gym for the night, Goshiki had practically sprinted to his dorm. He took as quick of a shower as he could, not even bothering to wash his hair. He threw on a pair of athletic shorts and one of Ushijima’s oversized shirts that he had snagged, and bounded down the hall to his senpai’s room. By the time he got there, Ushijima and Tendou had already been in their room for a little bit. The couple was dressed down into comfortable clothes and were sat on the bottom bunk with Tendou in Ushijima’s lap as they kissed slowly and methodically.

“Um, um,” Goshiki stuttered as he threw the door open. He had stopped knocking a long time ago.

“There you are,” Tendou purred, beckoning his kouhai over. “We’ve been waiting.”

Goshiki quickly made his way over to the bed, shifting back and forth from foot to foot as he watched Tendou and Ushijima kiss for a few more moments before Tendou slid out of Ushijima’s grasp. The redhead stood up and leaned in close, just a few centimetres from Goshiki’s face. His long fingers curled under the hem of Goshiki’s shirt and pulled it up over the boy’s head, leaving Goshiki’s torso bare.

“Go sit in Daddy’s lap, Tsu-chan,” Tendou smirked, tilting his head in Ushijima’s direction.

Goshiki nodded and did as he was told, quickly scrambling into the ace’s lap on the bed. Ushijima pulled Goshiki into his lap, settling the first year on top of his crossed legs with Goshiki’s back to his chest. Goshiki’s shoulders dropped as soon as he felt the sturdy warmth of Ushijima behind him. Across the room Tendou diligently stripped out of his clothes before slinking over the bed. Goshiki instantly made grabby hands for Tendou, leaning forward out of Ushijima’s lap to reach for the redhead.

“So eager today,” Tendou teased, wagging a finger in front of Goshiki who then proceeded to pout. “Oh, don’t make that face, little ace,” Tendou cooed as he leaned forward and kissed Goshiki softly.

Their lips moved together a bit messily. Goshiki was still inexperienced but he was learning. Behind him, Ushijima leaned forward and rested his forehead gently between Goshiki’s shoulder blades and ran his large hands up and down Goshiki’s sides. Ushijima peppered soft kisses over Goshiki’s shoulders and upper back as his hands continued to map the smaller boy’s body. Goshiki shuttered every once in a while under Ushijima’s touch, relishing in the sensation of those warm calloused hands on his waist.

As soon as Tendou pulled away to catch his breath, Goshiki dove back in, all too eager to keep kissing the redhead. Tendou only sighed happily and kissed Goshiki back, enjoying the younger boy’s eagerness. He let his hands begin to wander, sometimes brushing against Ushijima’s, but mostly focusing on Goshiki’s front. Tendou’s long fingers trailed over Goshiki’s chest and stomach, making the conscious effort to avoid Goshiki’s cock that had already started leaking precum just from being kissed and groped.

Tendou could sense Goshiki getting fussy and impatient as the first year’s hips started to twitch and he moaned unconsciously against Tendou’s mouth. The middle blocker took this as his opportunity to kiss down Goshiki’s throat, making quick work of nipping slightly and sucking light marks just below his collarbones. Goshiki shivered beneath his senpai’s touch as needy whimpers fell from his parted lips.

“Are you getting needy?” Tendou asked as he ran a hand through Goshiki’s hair.

“Please, please I wanna fuck you so bad,” Goshiki pleaded, his bottom lip quivering.

Tendou grinned, “Oh? Already, baby? Well you have earned it, playing so well on the court today. Let Wakatoshi open me up first.”

Goshiki scrambled out from between his two upperclassmen and situated himself at the edge of the bed, sitting patiently as he watched on. Ushijima pressed forward, putting a firm but gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Lay back, Satori,” the wing spiker instructed.

Tendou laid back against the pillows, his fiery red hair spread out beneath him. He pulled his legs up and bent his knees before letting his legs fall open even more. Ushijima pressed over his boyfriend and captured his lips in a deep, slow kiss. Goshiki watched on, mesmerized as Ushijima slipped his tongue over Tendou’s bottom lip and into the redhead’s mouth, causing them both to moan out. Ushijima took his time kissing down Tendou’s body and took an extra moment to run his hands over Tendou’s chest. His pecs were slightly puffy and extra sensitive from Goshiki’s constant sucking. Tendou groaned loudly as Ushijima’s calloused palms glided over his rosey nipples, causing him to arch up off the bed slightly. Goshiki sucked in a gasp as he watched Tendou’s body move and contort.

“Watch Daddy, baby. That way you’ll know so you can open me up for next time,” Tendou instructed as he reached out a hand to cup Goshiki’s cheek, turning the younger boy’s face so that he was looking at Ushijima as he held Tendou’s legs apart.

Ushijima reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, making quick work of coating his fingers in the sticky substance. With a nod from Tendou, Ushijima slipped his pointer finger in. Tendou sighed and ran a hand through Ushijima’s hair as the ace kissed his boyfriend’s hips. Goshiki watched on intently, leaning forward slightly as he observed Ushijima’s thick fingers pushing in and out of Tendou’s hole. The first yeast marveled at how thick Ushijima’s fingers were, far thicker than Tendou’s. Goshiki had only ever had Tendou’s fingers inside of him, in fact, the first year would frequently whine for Tendou’s fingers. After that first time Ushijima had fucked Goshiki, the three had pulled back from that, trying to take things slow. It had overwhelmed Goshiki so much that he had curled up and sucked at Tendou’s chest for hours afterwards.

Tendou moaned as Ushijima slipped more fingers inside of him, stretching him open expertly as Ushijima had done so many times before. Drool pooled at the edges of Goshiki’s mouth as he watched Tendou’s chest rise and fall in time with the thrust of Ushijima’s fingers. He tilted his head back and moaned again as Ushijima scissored his fingers apart and the sound went right to Goshiki’s little cock. The first year palmed himself needily, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Tendou looked so good like that, spread out with his legs spread and whole body bared, Goshiki desperately wanted to be the reason Tendou made sounds like that. He wanted to be good for his senpai, for his Mommy, and make Tendou cum just like how Ushijima made him cum. The anticipation and excitement of it all left Goshiki flushed and panting as he watched.

“Come on, Wakatoshi, I think that’s enough. I want my baby now,” Tendou slurred as he looked up at Ushijima and batted his eyelashes.

With a grunt, Ushijima pulled off of Tendou and took a seat in the desk chair that had been pulled up next to the bed. He wiped his fingers clean of lube as he watched Goshiki crawl on his hands and knees over towards Tendou as the redhead beckoned the younger boy between his legs. Goshiki wriggled out of his shorts and underwear in an instant, overeager to get things going. He was painfully hard already, the anticipation alone was thrilling enough.

“Come here, Tsu-chan,” Tendou cooed as he pulled the first year close.

“Mama,” Goshiki whispered as he looked down between Tendou’s spread legs at his stretched hole and leaking cock.

“Are you ready, baby?”

Goshiki bit his lip, “yes. Please, please” he begged.

Tendou reached down between their bodies and gently wrapped his hand around Goshiki’s cock and gave it a few quick pumps before guiding it to his stretched entrance. He looked up at the first year and nodded, indicating to Goshiki that it was alright to push in. Goshiki thrust all the way inside in one swift movement, unable to hold back. Being inside of Tendou simply felt too good for the aspiring ace to resist. Goshiki let out a loud moan as he slid into Tendou, completely overwhelmed by the tight heat of the redhead’s body. Tendou let out a breathy sigh as he felt Goshiki bottoming out. Ushijima had stretched him out well and Tendou was used to taking much larger things inside of himself, like Ushijima’s cock. Even so, Goshiki felt nice buried inside of him and the first year’s enthusiasm more than made up for what he may have lacked in size. Goshiki’s hips started to move on their own as he rutted into Tendou clumsily. He whimpered and moaned shamelessly, lost in the overwhelming new sensation of being inside of someone.

“There we go, you can move now,” Tendou smiled up at Goshiki as he raised a hand to cup the first year’s cheek.

Tendou then took Goshiki’s chin in his hand and pulled him down into a kiss. Goshiki always kissed a little bit sloppily, but Tendou appreciated his kouhai’s inexperience and found it endearing. Goshiki licked into Tendou’s mouth feverishly as he started to move. Goshiki thrust into Tendou clumsily, panting heavily and whimpering as he rocked his hips back and forth. Tendou held onto Goshiki’s shoulders securely as he encouraged the younger boy with the praise that Goshiki so desperately craved from the third year.

“Yes, just like that. I can feel you inside of me, baby. You feel so good, filling me up like this,” Tendou slurred.

“So warm,” Goshiki mumbled into Tendou’s shoulder as he continued to fuck in and out of the taller boy clumsily.

Tendou moaned as Goshiki slipped deeper inside of him and he wrapped his long legs around Goshiki’s waist. “Do you like being inside of me like this, Tsutomu? Do you like fucking your Mommy?”

Goshiki buried his face against Tendou’s neck and nodded, letting out a high pitched whine as he did so. Goshiki’s hips stuttered but didn’t slow. If anything, his pace only sped up as Tendou continued to kiss the side of Goshiki’s face and mumble praises.

“That’s right, Tsu-chan. Fucking your Mommy so good, being such a good little baby for me. So perfect,” Tendou purred as he rocked his hips down.

Next to the bed, Ushijima cleared his throat loudly. “Snap your hips, Tsutomu,” The ace spoke up. His voice sounded low and gravely, and Tendou could tell how turned on his boyfriend was from just from his tone alone.

“O-okay,” Goshiki stuttered as he tried to slow his hips and move with more deliberate strokes.

“Suck on Satori’s nipples, make him feel good,” Ushijima added, leaning forward as he watched with a scrutinizing eye.

Goshiki didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly bent his head down and sucked one of Tendou’s nipples into his mouth while toying with the other between his fingers. Goshiki lapped and licked and sucked at Tendou’s chest like a hungry baby as he continued to fuck into the redhead.

“Good,” Ushijima praised. “Is he making you feel nice, Satori?”

Tendou nodded, “Mhmm, you’re doing such a good job coaching our baby, ‘Toshi. Do you like watching Tsutomu fuck me? Watching our baby fuck me?” Tendou’s head rolled to the side and his eyes met Ushijima’s with an intense stare.

Ushijima moaned unashamed, “yes.”

“M-mommy,” Goshiki whimpered against the middle blocker’s chest. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Shh,” Tendou shushed as he ran his knuckles across Goshiki’s cheek. “Not yet, a little longer, Tsu-chan. You can do it.”

“It’s too much,” Goshiki protested, his eyes screwing shut as he began to feel completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Make your mother cum first,” Ushijima growled, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Goshiki intensely.

Tendou’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He was completely taken by surprise at Ushijima’s direction to Goshiki. Ushijima had yet to address himself as Daddy, let alone call Tendou Mommy. Tendou couldn’t help but grin as he noticed the red flush of Ushijima’s cheeks and how dark his eyes had gotten. Tendou and Goshiki clearly weren’t the only ones getting off here.

“Daddy,” Goshiki whimpered, his voice cracking as tears began to prickle in his eyes.

Ushijima stood up from where he was sitting in his desk chair by the bed and leaned over his boyfriend and their protege. The wing spiker captured Tendou’s lips in a quick kiss before turning his attention to Goshiki. He placed a possessive hand on the back of Goshiki’s neck like he was a pup about to be scruffed. More tears had filled Goshiki’s eyes and were threatening to spill down his cheeks as he continued to rut into Tendou’s hole.

“Look at me,” Ushijima commanded. Goshiki pulled his eyes away from Tendou and looked up at Ushijima, gasping softly when he saw the feral look on the older boy’s face.

“Tilt your hips up, press all the way in before you pull back,” Ushijima instructed firmly. Goshiki nodded and dropped his head as he tried his best to angle his hips better and fuck Tendou correctly.

“ _Look at me, little one_ ,” Ushijima said again. Goshiki nearly jumped at the command. Ushijima’s voice was deep and comforting but almost scary at the same time. It made Goshiki want to be docile and obedient. “Make Satori feel good first and _then_ you’re allowed to cum.”

“Wakatoshi, this is his reward, he’s already been so good,” Tendou panted out, trying to get his boyfriend to ease up on their kouhai a little bit. While the middle blocker was incredibly turned on by the sudden dominance his boyfriend was displaying, he could tell that Goshiki was starting to get overwhelmed.

Ushijima’s eyes slid over to meet Tendou’s and the look that the ace shot the redhead caused even him to tremble. His grip on the back of Goshiki’s neck tightened, “fuck your mother until he cums, Tsutomu. Then you’re allowed to cum, but only after,” Ushijima reiterated.

“Daddy!” Goshiki sobbed loudly as he continued to thrust in and out of Tendou. Ushijima pulled his hand away from Goshiki’s neck and returned to his seat by the bed and began to slowly stroke his cock.

Goshiki started fucking into Tendou impossibly faster and he leaned forward to press his face into Tendou’s neck as he continued to whimper and soft. The maneuver pressed Tendou’s cock between their two stomachs and the friction was delicious, causing Tendou to moan wantonly. Only a few more minutes and Tendou was close to the edge.

“You’re gonna make me cum, baby,” Tendou slurred as he dug his nails into Goshiki’s shoulders. “You’re going to make Mommy cum.” With a shout the redhead came across his and Goshiki’s stomachs, with the first year following only a moment after as he sobbed with relief.

“M-mama, Mama!” Goshiki cried as he came with such force that his entire body trembled. His arms buckled beneath him and he collapsed down onto Tendou, completely exhausted. Tendou quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, making quick work of rubbing circles into Goshiki’s back and kissing his face sweetly as Goshiki’s cum spurted inside of him.

“Mommy,” Goshiki panted weakly against Tendou’s chest, his breath hot against the older boy’s skin.

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you,” Tendou assured gently.

Tendou then guided Goshiki’s head down to his chest until Goshiki instinctively sucked one of Tendou’s nipples into his mouth. Goshiki whimpered as his eyes slid closed and his body went lax. Tendou just held Goshiki there securely, rubbing his back and cupping his head as Goshiki nursed from his chest while his small cock remained buried inside. Ushijima watched on stunned with his mouth hanging open slightly as he watched his boyfriend mother their kouhai with Goshiki’s cock still inside of him. He stroked himself faster, his own orgasm fast approaching.

“Open you mouth for Daddy, little one,” Tendou instructed as he turned Goshiki’s head and slid his thumb over the boy’s bottom lip, opening his mouth.

A few pumps later and Ushijima was cumming right into Goshiki’s waiting mouth. Stringy ropes of cum splattered across Goshiki’s tongue and puffy lips, which the first year swallowed with a happy hum once Ushijima was finished.

“Good,” Tendou praised as he swiped a glob of cum from Goshiki’s chin into his mouth. “You like Daddy’s milk, don’t you? I wonder if that is what’s making you so big and strong,” the redhead teased sweetly.

Goshiki only smiled and returned to gently nursing from Tendou’s chest, too blissed out to even answer. He chirped happily around Tendou’s nipple, sucking and licking like real milk was bound to come out. Ushijima continued to watch on, fascinated by the subtle movement of Goshiki’s jaw and lips. Tendou looked down at his kouhai with adoration as he pushed Goshiki’s bangs out of his eyes and placed a few quick kisses against his forehead before he slowly began to rock Goshiki back and forth.

Goshiki wiggled slightly and slid out of Tendou, causing them both to gasp softly. Carefully, Ushijima maneuvered Goshiki, pulling him off of Tendou so that the redhead could readjust himself. Tendou turned onto his side facing Goshiki and quickly reached out, pulling his baby close to him once again. Ushijima slid behind Goshiki, tossing an arm over his waist and stroking his side affectionately. Goshiki melted back against the warmth of Ushijima’s sturdy torso and he felt himself sinking impossibly further into subspace as he found himself surrounded by the comfort of Tendou and Ushijima.

“Did I do good, Daddy?” Goshiki murmured.

Ushijima let out a soft grunt, “very good,” he answered.

“You were perfect, baby,” Tendou fawned as he pressed sweet kisses into Goshiki’s cheeks and forehead. “So good for Mommy and Daddy. Our sweet little boy, _our perfect ace_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy the fic, thanks! :D


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki and Ushijima spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I had no idea so many of you enjoyed this fic so much, and due to popular demand I have written a little bit more. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure how much I will write, that depends on what people want lol. Sorry that this chapter is a little short, I hope you guys still like it though! Please consider leaving a kudos or a comment letting me know what you'd like to see next :P

Goshiki ran down the hall in a flurry of tears. He didn’t have to look to know where he was headed, because of course, he was making a beeline right for Tendou and Ushijima’s dorm room. Goshiki didn’t have the easiest time in his classes, or making friends for a matter of fact. The first year often found himself being excluded by his classmates who would turn and snicker at him and his devotion to volleyball. Most of the other first year boys who attended Shiratorizawa Academy were more concerned with looking cool and showing off in front of girls than they were about hobbies, clubs, and the like. 

Because of this, Goshiki was frequently picked on. Classmates would sometimes try to trip him in the hallways or would shoot him nasty looks when he started rambling on about something in class without being asked. He would be ignored when he tried to chime in during group work and never got invited to hang out with any outside of class. The only friends Goshiki really had he had gained through volleyball. It was hard for Goshiki when he wasn’t with the volleyball team, especially since there were no other first years apart from him. 

With the team he felt the semblance of family and the majority of the members seemed to like him, even if he was a little immature at times. His confidence was bolstered when he was with them, Ushijima and Tendou especially. They were so cool and talented and Goshiki felt not only undefeatable around them, he felt loved too. So it only made sense that Goshiki would turn to them when he was having a hard time, which is what brought about a change in their dynamic in the first place. 

So when Goshiki had finally had enough that afternoon, he ran out of the classroom and made a direct path towards the third year dormitories. He wanted to be paid attention to, he wanted to feel included, he wanted the familiarity and the comfort of being with Tendou and Ushijima, he wanted his Mommy and Daddy. Goshiki threw open the door without knocking, his mind set on snuggling himself deep into Tendou’s arms. 

“M-mama!” He wailed, immediately starting to sob hard as he entered the room. Except it wasn’t Tendou that he found, it was Ushijima instead, and he was alone. 

The ace was sat with his legs crossed on the bottom bunk of the bed. He was flipping idly through one of Tendou’s Shonen Jump catalogues, reading the advertisements. He looked up with a neutral expression on his face, not startled whatsoever by Goshiki’s sudden appearance in his room. But what did startle Ushijima slightly were the choked sobs Goshiki was making, especially because the first year almost always tried to put on a brave face. 

“Tsutomu,” the brunette said as he watched Goshiki stumble through the doorway. 

“D-daddy? Where’s Mommy?” Goshiki whimpered, immediately using the honorifics that Ushijima and Tendou had taken on with him. This was how it almost always was, as soon as Goshiki walked into the older boys’ room, he became “baby” while Tendou and Ushijima became “Mommy” and “Daddy”. 

“Your mother is with Semi, they have a partner project due in a few days for our English class,” Ushijima explained calmly. 

“Oh,” Goshiki sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

He stared down at his feet feeling very nervous, he hadn’t really spent time with Ushijima alone before. Tendou was almost always there, especially since he and Ushijima became Goshiki’s Mommy and Daddy. Tendou had been far more hands on than Ushijima, in fact, most often it was like Tendou was the one running the show. His confidence flourished in the new role he had taken on for Goshiki while Ushijima would watch in awe. But Ushijima could see the tears in Goshiki’s eyes and his chest ached. He had grown quite attached to and fond of the first year, and seeing the underclassman stand in front of him crying and vulnerable stirred some sort of paternal feeling in the ace that he could not ignore. 

“Little one,” Ushijima’s tone was captivating as always, but there was a softness behind it that made Goshiki’s bottom lip tremble. “Did something happen?” 

“The other boys in my class,” Goshiki starts, sniffling, “they exclude me and pick on me and I just- I just want Mommy and Daddy so bad.” 

Ushijima leaned forward, a thought of concern sparked in his mind. Was Goshiki being bullied? Ushijima has never even considered the possibility. He knew that sometimes the upperclassmen on the volleyball team could get frustrated with the over enthusiastic first year at times, but none of them were ever really mean to Goshiki, save for Shirabu. 

“And I- I just thought... usually Mommy knows how to make me feel better,” Goshiki explained quietly as he chewed at his bottom lip. 

Ushijima leaned further forward, “How does Satori usually comfort you?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know. The ace took great pleasure in watching his boyfriend mother their underclassman, but he had yet to really step into his role of Daddy. 

“Mommy kisses me,” the first year admitted as a blush began to rise in his cheeks. He rubbed nervously at his upper arm with his opposite hand and looked down at the ground, embarrassed that he was being so needy in front of Ushijima. Usually he only got like this when Tendou was around, especially because Tendou was the one who really babied Goshiki. 

When Goshiki was upset, Tendou would pull the crying first year into his lap and kiss him gently, on his mouth and all over his face until Goshiki calmed down somewhat. And then Tendou would guide Goshiki’s mouth down to his chest and let the first year lick and suck and nurse until his crying eventually stopped. Tendou would rock Goshiki back and forth slowly, play with his hair, and rub his back all while whispering loving words of affirmation. If anyone could tell how Goshiki was feeling, Tendou always seemed to know in an instant. 

Goshiki was shaken from his thoughts by Ushijima’s voice, “Come here, Tsutomu,” the ace beckoned as he set aside the copy of Shonen Jump and gestured for Goshiki to join him on the bed. 

Goshiki quickly moved over to the bed and let Ushijima maneuver him into his lap. He straddled Ushijima, and steadied himself by holding onto the larger boy’s shoulders. Goshiki let out a slight whimper as he got settled, already desperate and impatient for comfort. Ushijima didn’t keep Goshiki waiting and used his large hand to gently sweep Goshiki’s hair back off of his forehead as he pressed a chaste skin between the younger boy’s eyebrows. Goshiki felt his heart flutter as one of Ushijima’s arms came to settle around his waist, while the other held his cheek firmly. 

“Kiss me again, Daddy,” Goshiki whispered. 

Ushijima moved forward and pressed his lips against Goshiki’s. The first year let out a little yelp, startled by the feeling of his mentor’s lips against his own. They were surprisingly soft and warm. With a low groan, Ushijima opened his mouth just enough to lick at Goshiki’s lips. The ace used his hand to tilt Goshiki’s head back as the younger boy’s mouth fell open, allowing Ushijima to deepen the kiss. Goshiki kissed back, throwing himself into the warm feeling of Ushijima’s tongue sliding against his as the third year’s large hand caressed Goshiki’s face with care. They parted soon after, Goshiki needing a break for air. He was already beginning to feel lightheaded, but it was a good feeling. He was starting to sink down into that headspace he craved so much. He felt so little and held in Ushijima’s lap, it was perfect and exactly what he needed. 

“Did that help?” Ushijima asked as he scanned Goshiki’s face, taking in the boy’s blissed out and flushed expression. 

Goshiki nodded before he turned his head slightly and as he did, sucked Ushijima’s thumb into his mouth. He let out a quiet sigh as he sucked gently around the tanned digit, enjoying the feeling of Ushijima’s finger in his mouth. 

“I notice you sucking on your own fingers often,” Ushijima commented. “Does it calm you?” 

Goshiki pulled my mouth away, “I suck my fingers when I sleep,” he replied bashfully. 

Ushijima nodded, “Ah.” The ace had noticed Goshiki’s habit not long after the first year had started regularly sleeping in his and Tendou’s room. Goshiki would usually fall asleep sucking at Tendou’s chest, but in the mornings Ushijima would often find Goshiki’s lips wrapped around his own thumb. 

“It feels nice... to have something in my mouth. L-like Mommy’s chest, or your cock, or my fingers. Makes me feel little and safe.” 

“I understand. Like a pacifier,” Ushijima suggested. 

Goshiki’s face burned bright red, “yes,” he squeaked, embarrassed. 

“Do you want that now, Tsutomu? Would you like something to suck on?” Ushijima offered. 

“C-can I?” Goshiki stuttered, blinking rapidly in surprise at the ace’s offer. 

“I’m your father,” Ushijima said like it was true. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

Goshiki restrained himself from gasping at the casual way Ushijima had just spoken. It made the first year’s heart start to hammer in his chest. He bit his lip and nodded, “Y-yeah. Please.” 

Goshiki scrambled out of Ushijima’s lap and watched patiently on his knees beside the older boy. Slowly Ushijima pushed his gym shorts and boxers down before kicking them off and tossing them over towards the hamper in the corner of the room. Goshiki felt his mouth begin to water, as it always did when he saw Ushijima’s cock. The brunette was not even fully hard yet but he was so big. Goshiki swallowed in anticipation. 

“Come here,” Ushijima hummed as he spread his legs, making room for Goshiki to lie on his stomach between them. 

Goshiki obeyed immediately, quickly moving to settle himself in front of Ushijima’s cock. He didn’t wait to be told what to do and instead began to mouth needily at his senpai’s dick, alternating between giving it small kitten licks and sucking on the head. Goshiki continued on like this until Ushijima’s cock was stood fully hard in front of him. Goshiki then slowly sunk his mouth down around Ushijima, letting the older boy’s large cock fill his mouth. He began to suckle gently, his eyes sliding closed and body relaxing as he did so. Having something in his mouth almost always immediately calmed the aspiring ace down. Usually it was Tendou’s chest, but as he drooled happily around Ushijima’s cock, Goshiki realized that nothing filled his mouth like his Daddy could. 

“There we go,” Ushijima said reassuringly. He reached a hand down and held Goshiki’s face gently, stroking his thumb back and forth. There was an outline of Ushijima’s cock poking through the soft skin of Goshiki’s cheek. 

Goshiki hummed happily around Ushijima, already feeling himself beginning to relax. The comforting weight of Ushijima’s cock on his tongue and the stretch of his lips was comforting and familiar. Goshiki continued to suck on Ushijima sweetly, not really moving up and down much but just sucking on the older boy’s cock with a similar movement to how he would suck on Tendou’s chest. Ushijima let out a moan at the sensation as he felt Goshiki’s small mouth and throat sucking him in. Tendou was a champion at deep throating and could take Ushijima’s cock easily, but there was something about seeing Goshiki’s little mouth just holding him there that made Ushijima incredibly turned on. He thought about the look on Goshiki’s face when he nursed from Tendou, and how his expression looked nearly identical now. 

Goshiki sucked at Ushijima slowly, more focused on the calming feeling of having the older boy in his mouth rather than fixating on getting Ushijima off. The ace didn’t mind this as he relaxed back against the bed frame, enjoying the view as Goshiki’s head bobbed up and down. Goshiki’s small mouth felt wet and warm around his cock and Ushijima found the first year’s eagerness sort of cute. So he let his shoulders drop and his thumb rub against Goshiki’s cheek gently. Neither of them knew how long they had been at it when Tendou finally showed up. 

The redhead threw the door open casually and strolled right into the room, his eyes instantly locked on the scene in front of him. He was surprised to find Goshiki in his room as the first year never usually sought out Ushijima on his own. But he saw the relaxed subtle smile on Ushijima’s face and immediately knew that the two boys were enjoying themselves. 

Tendou tossed his book bag onto the floor by his desk and quickly moved to crouch down next to the bed where Ushijima and Goshiki were. He sat down on his knees and leaned forward with his elbows on the mattress. “Look at you, Wakatoshi. Being such a good daddy to our little Tsu-chan. Has he been good for you?” The redhead smiled as he watched his underclassmen hum happily around his boyfriend’s dick. 

“Tsutomu had a bad day,” Ushijima explained as he rubbed his thumb over Goshiki’s cheek. 

“Oh baby, is that true? Is daddy’s cock making you feel a little bit better?” Tendou asked, leaning closer and nuzzling at the back of Goshiki’s neck affectionately. 

“Mhmm,” Goshiki moaned as he continued to bob up and down on Ushijima’s dick. 

Tendou pulled back before he reached out and rubbed a gentle hand over Goshiki’s back under his shirt. “Do you want to tell me about what happened or do you want to keep playing with Daddy for a little bit?” The redhead asked as he watched his boyfriend’s cock sliding slowly past their kouhai’s lips. 

Goshiki looked up at Ushijima with wide, pleading eyes and whimpered around the ace’s cock needily, he wasn’t done yet. 

“Okay baby, okay,” Tendou cooed as he pressed a sweet kiss against the side of Goshiki’s head. “You can keep your mouth on Daddy, Tsu-chan. Daddy fills your pretty little mouth so well, I bet you feel so good now that you’ve got something nice and big to suck on.” 

“Mmmm,” Goshiki moaned softly. His head felt so warm and fuzzy, all he could perceive was the comforting sensation of Tendou’s hand rubbing his back and the weight of Ushijima’s large cock on his tongue. Finally Goshiki was getting attention from both of them, and he basked in it. 

“Yeah? Do you feel a little better, angel? Now that you’ve got a cock in your mouth?” Tendou hummed. Sucking on Ushijima’s cock always made him feel better too. Warmth spread through his chest at the realization that Goshiki was following after him in that way. 

“He gets so docile with something in his mouth,” Ushijima breathed out as he observed Goshiki’s expression continuing to get more and more relaxed. 

“It’s because our baby knows he’s supposed to have his mouth filled,” the middle blocker explained with a sly grin. 

Tendou reached up and carded a gentle hand through Goshiki’s dark hair as he leaned in close to whisper right in his ear, “Do you like sucking on the cock that made you, baby boy?” 

Ushijima let out a deep groan and threw his head back as he gasped, his grip tightening around Goshiki’s jaw. Goshiki let out what sounded like half sob, half squeal around Ushijima’s cock. He pulled off suddenly, a string of spit connecting the two wing wing spikers as he nodded his head furiously in agreement. 

“Yes Mama,” the first year panted. “Love Daddy’s dick so much.” 

“That’s right,” Tendou hummed as he trailed his fingers up and down Goshiki’s sides. “You take after me that way, Tsu-chan. You’re just as cock-hungry as your Mommy is.” 

“Satori,” Ushijima moaned as his eyes darted between looking at his boyfriend’s self-satisfied grin and Goshiki’s pink puffy lips. 

Tendou only smiled wider and reached out, wrapping his hand around the base of Ushijima’s cock. “Daddy’s perfect dick that gave me my perfect little boy,” he cooed as he gave Ushijima’s hard cock a few pumps. 

Goshiki watched on as a needy whine escaped his throat. Any time Tendou spoke in a way that insinuated Goshiki was his and Ushijima’s actual baby, the first year’s heart soared. He felt so wanted, so important, so loved by them. He was theirs. 

“Mommy and daddy’s special baby. Made just for us,” Tendou praised as he continued to play with Goshiki’s hair. 

Tendou’s words only served to spur Goshiki on and encourage him more. The first year was now less concerned about his own comfort and was determined to make Ushijima cum and show Tendou what a good boy he could be for them. The aspiring ace began to suck harder and bob up and down faster. Drool spilled from his pink lips as he worked Ushijima’s cock in and out of his mouth. Ushijima could feel his orgasm building as Goshiki worked his cock desperately. His fingers dug into the muscle of Ushijima’s thighs as he sucked up and down the length of Ushijima’s cock. Goshiki has gotten so much better at giving head in the last few weeks, carefully guided by Tendou. Ushijima felt himself throb at the thought of Goshiki one day falling asleep with Ushijima’s cock in his mouth like he did often with Tendou’s chest. Ushijima wanted his cock to comfort and quiet Goshiki, to pacify him until he felt better.

“I’m getting close,” Ushijima warned. He could feel the heat in his stomach pooling as Goshiki kept going. 

“Yeah, Wakatoshi? Are you going to cum in our baby’s mouth and give him his milk? Look how badly he needs it,” Tendou pointed out as he brushed Goshiki’s bangs out of his eyes. The first year’s eyes were filled with tears as he tried his best to nod his head while still keeping Ushijima’s cock inside of his mouth. 

“Little one,” Ushijima panted, “I’m going to cum in your mouth.” 

“Daddy!” Goshiki garbled as he kept going. 

Ushijima grit his teeth, “swallow my cum, Tsutomu.” 

For the first time that afternoon, Ushijima rocked his hips and he rocked them hard, bucking forward so that the entirety of his cock was inside of Goshiki’s small mouth and throat. Ushijima held Goshiki there firmly with a hand on his jaw, but Tendou held Goshiki there too, placing a hand on the back of Goshiki’s head so that he couldn’t move away. Ushijima came hard, hot spurts of cum shooting right down Goshiki’s throat as the first year sputtered and squealed as he felt Ushijima’s cock pulsing with orgasm on his tongue. 

Goshiki pulled off with a gasp, guided by Tendou’s hand in his hair. Tendou quickly maneuvered Goshiki up onto his knees so that he was sitting and pulled close against Tendou’s chest. Ushijima watched in awe as Goshiki’s mouth hung open and he panted hard, his chest heaving. His face was flushed a deep red and there were streaks of cum leaking from both sides of his mouth. Ushijima had filled his mouth so well that Goshiki hadn’t even been able to swallow it all. Tendou wrapped one arm around Goshiki’s waist and used his free hand to hold Goshiki’s chin. 

The redhead pressed a kiss just behind Goshiki’s ear, “can you turn and kiss Mommy, Tsu-chan?” Tendou whispered. 

Goshiki nodded, his eyes glassy and cheeks red. Tendou pressed the pads of his fingers under Goshiki’s chin and turned his head, pulling their mouths together in a hot, open kiss. Tendou licked into Goshiki’s mouth, moaning unashamedly as he tasted his boyfriend’s cum on their kouhai’s tongue. Goshiki whimpered into the kiss and tears of relief prickled at his eyes, he had wanted Tendou’s attention so badly and now he was finally getting it. Goshiki clung to the third year desperately, rocking his hips and neglected cock against Tendou’s lithe body. 

When Tendou finally pulled away he took Goshiki’s face in both of his hands, cradling the younger’s cheeks. “You looked so cute with Daddy’s dick in your mouth, baby. Open up and show Daddy what a good boy you are for us,” the middle blocker instructed. 

Goshiki turned towards Ushijima, opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue, showing that he had swallowed the ace’s cum. Ushijima groaned at the sight and could feel his cock twitch again as he looked at the protective way Tendou was holding Goshiki. Tendou noticed the lustful look on his boyfriend’s face and made eye contact with Ushijima. 

“Do you want more baby, or are you done?” Tendou asked sweetly as he held Goshiki tightly against him. 

“He’s not done,” Ushijima answered. 

Tendou’s eyes went wide at Ushijima’s assertiveness. The ace was slowly becoming more bold in their dynamic and interactions and it drove his boyfriend absolutely wild. Tendou licked his lips, eager to see what Ushijima had in mind. The wing spiker reached out and grabbed Goshiki by the face. Instinctively Goshiki opened his mouth and let out a high pitched whimper. Ushijima took the opportunity to push his thumb into the corner of Goshiki’s mouth, parting his lips and exposing his pink tongue. 

“You’re not done until your mother or I say you’re done,” Ushijima reiterated sternly. “Right, Satori?” 

Tendou grinned from ear to ear, “right, Wakatoshi. Gotta make sure our little Tsutomu knows what he’s good for. And he’s such a good boy after all. Don’t you want to be good for your Mommy and Daddy, baby?” 

“Yes Mommy,” Goshiki whispered back. Without being told, he pushed himself back down onto the bed on and took Ushijima’s cock back into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as he let out a hum, so happy that his mouth was filled once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Thoughts?


End file.
